Fairy Hearts
by comethazel
Summary: What if during the mission where Erza got that giant horn she had trouble and almost died but was saved when a certain god slayer intervenes. Join Erza and the rest of fairytail as they gain a powerful ally
1. chapter 1

Hello everyone it is I, the one and only Comet and I'd like to say this is another story I came up with and it keeps nagging at me so yeah. also I'm still patching plot holes for DMC: Saiyans never cry, so it will be coming up soon, I promise that. also yesterday (as of April 6) i got my first hate comment, YAY (i know thats supposed to be bad but hey i need the experience) and here it is by a guest named Vinny: Hello Mr. Garbage story writer your story contains 60 percent s* and then only 30 percent real story and again 10 percent AN s*. I Think I will go and s*

My response after seeing this (can't reply to a guest): yeah I know I'm a garbage story writer but you know what I have to say...thank you for being truthful on what you think of me and my stories I mean there is no such thing as a perfect story so thanks for giving me my first hate comment. :D

so enough chit chat, time is typing and here we go

Fairy Hearts

chapter 1: Fateful Meeting With a God Slayer

In a land far far away, _lies the Kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic! Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, amundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the mages. Banded together into magical guilds they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born... a guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future._ Its name...is Fairy Tail. But countless other legends have been born into this world...one legend in particular...the legend of the God Slayer (AN: TITLE NOT THE MAGIC): Yuri Volte Hyuga (AN: that is his actual name). Where is this boy you might ask, he is at his new home in a small village in the middle of some woods. A pleasant village it is, the boy was the son of a war hero known as _Jinpachiro "Ben" Hyuga. Like Yuri his father was like him in the magic department, at first glance the type of magic you see them use is like Teiku Ōbā magic and you'd be correct but wrong at the same time_ _for you see they are harmonizers_ _and use magic called soul fusion_. _"What's a harmonizer" You may be asking, well a harmonizer is person who is capable of absorbing a monster's soul and uses their powers. like I said it is just like Teiku Ōbā magic except it's all full body and that body can evolve with enough of an energy called: **Malice.**_ _Malice is all the negative energy inside everything's soul, a harmonizer filters the negative energy and turns it into positive energy for both them and the fusion monster they choose. But enough of this whole Narrator introduction and let's get into the plot of the story._

Here we see what looks to be some Plains between a forest and a village but in those Plains we can see a woman in armor with scarlet red hair fighting against a giant horned monster. this woman was Erza Scarlet, S-Classed mage of the guild known as Fairy Tail who was on an S-Classed mission to take out a monster that has been destroying nearby village's and it seems like she was having a hard time

"D-Damnit!" yelled Erza as she got swatted by the monster.

'Why is this happening? No matter what I do my blades cant Pierce it's skin and my armour breaks whenever I get hit even my purgatory armour' thought the Titania of fairytail as the monster slowly walks towards her with a malicious grin that continues to grow to that of a Cheshire cat.

'Is...this...how...it...ends? heh, im...s-sorry Na-atsu b-but i may not be a-able to accept your offer in that fight...'*COUGH COUGH* thought Erza as she coughed up blood. The moster still stalking towards the wounded red head. But it seemed time nearly stopped as she heard a voice

 _"...o...y...sh...t...su...iv..."_

at first Erza thought she was hearing things but she heard it again but a little more clearly

 _"Do...you...w..sh...to...su...iv..."_

"W-What?" asked Erza out loud to the voice

"Do...You...Wish...To...Survive...?"

"Y-Yes I want to live...right now I am just terrified thinking that this is how my story ends." said Erza

 _"Fear not little fairy for you see the pages in your book are still blank waiting for you to fill them with your life...after all...",_

Said the voice before cutting out. it was then Erza noticed that the monster that was attacking hear stopped as it looked up into a jet black stormy sky (AN: i have seen a black cloud in my life before, they do exist) it seemed to rain and a look of horror spreads across its face as it's smile turned to that of a frown. Then Erza heard the voice again but this time she knew it wasn't in her mind but rather at the eye of the storm

"It is not your time to die so this not an end to your story but as of monster, well...", Erza looks up and sees a creature made entirely of stone with wing that is also made of stone giving it the look that resembles a gargoyle

"It's time to say goodnight you big bastard. so get ready because we have hit the last page of your book and all it says is...", the gargoyle like moster said as purple energy seems to appear around both of it's hands before raising them up and the energy merges into a bigger more unstable form of the energy

" **THE END**!!!" It yelled as it threw the purple energy ball at the monster and created a large explosion leaving behind only its giant horn and a large crater

Before Erza could thank this person for saving her, she sees that they started walking towards the nearby forest, as she tried to call out towards them Erza's vision started to fade and she felt faint due to the amount of blood she lost. Before everything went black, Erza say a flash of light and a figure dressed in black.

Later

Erza awoken to the sound of rhythmic beeps of a heart monitor. she looks to her left to see a doctor

"I see you have woken up Miss Scarlet" said the doctor

"How did I get here and how long have i been out?" asked Erza as she pondered on what saved her from that monster

"Well to answer your questions in order, a man with wearing black with brown hair and red eyes was seen carrying you in and he said to have you eat this when you woke up", the Doctor says while taking what looks to be a seed. Then he continued "And you have been out for about an hour or two. Anyways here eat this." the Doctor finishes and handed Erza the seed in which she looked sceptical at first but she popped it into her mouth only to feel all the pain disappear from her and her wounds were closing up and healing

'Strange...' thought Erza as she was trying to figure out why a simple little seed repaired so much damage.

"Anyway Miss Scarlet, before I can let you leave I have to make a quick check up with you. Its sorta a legal thing i got to do" said the doctor earning a nod from Erza.

Two minutes later

Erza is later seen walking out of the hospital in the nearby village that she was protecting but she was deep in thought

'That doctor said a man brought me here. I wonder if that man is still here, i should ask around and see what the locals know.' thought Erza as she went to the one place where there is bound to be a lot of people and information. The local tavern in the village

Tavern

ahh the local tavern where most towns people go there for parties, information, and just to get drunk

Erza walks through the western style double doors and the people started to gather around her (she is the Titania of fairytail) and asked if she was ok and asked what happened. She started telling the townsfolk what happened with the monster

One explanation later

after Erza finished her tale she sees the look that everyone had. It was fear, relief, and...disbelief?

"Erza do you even know who you just encountered?" asked one of the townsfolk but Erza just shook her head no

"They say he's an angel..." started a townsfolk

"They say he's a demon..." said another

"They say he's a monster..." said yet another townsfolk

"But the one thing that is fact is..." started the bartender

"That he is 'The God Of Destruction: Amon'" The bartender pulls out a old and withered photo showing the god known as Amon staring directly into whoever took the picture

"And you want to know something else?" asked the bartender, Erza couldnt help but nod her head

"He lives in those woods right over there..." he started as he points out the window and at the woods that Erza was near earlier

"We always see monsters enter the woods but as soon as they enter, you could hear them screaming in pain and then silence...If your planning on going into those woods then its best you don't go alone." said the bartender as he has a serious look on his face

Erza nodded her head and started walking away and said

"Thank you mister..." Erza started but realized that the bartender never gave her his name

"Junior, Call me Junior. Hey if you need any information then im your guy" said the bartender who is now known as 'Junior'

"Thank you Junior, I'll be sure to come back here more often if you have any more information." said Erza but before she left Junior handed her something

"What's this?" she asked seeing that it was a crystal of sorts

"That my dear is a lacrima, you can use it to call me if you need any information or i can call you in case if the information is urgent." answered junior

"Thanks this will definitely be helpful for information gathering. See you later Junior." Said Erza as she walks out of the tavern

 **Teiku Ōbā (take over)**

 **??? seed: Thera Seed is an item which restores 150-180 HP per character.**

 **Description: The seeds of the medicinal herb Thera Leaf. Extremely nourishing, they greatly restore physical strength when ingested. No taste. Easily portable, they are valued highly by adventurers.**

 **The End: one of Amon's most powerful attacks leaving behind nothing in its wake (here use this link as reference for what special skills amon will have (https/youtu.be_0hDOg7FFzU) (Not Neo Amon))**

Amon:

One of the three Gods of Destruction, it is a powerful demon and is one of the more powerful ofYuri's fusion. It appears as both a boss and fusion in Shadow Hearts and Shadow Hearts: Covenant.

Skills:

Mind/Body Revival:

Costs 65MP

Restores target's HP and cures unconsciousness

Demon Rays:

Costs 86MP

Damages target in a line with demonic Light

The End...:

Cost 100MP

Inflicts Heavy non-class damage on all enemies, attacks a medium area.

Description:

Arrayed in black, the Lord of all the soul spirits is said to have a powerful influence on Life, Death and even Kharma.

The God of Wrath. Comprising all classes, it has immense power, but only lends it to those with strong wills that aren't seduced by the power of destruction.

Attribute (class): None


	2. Chapter 1 point 5: Elements

Hello everyone comet here and this is short chapter about the elements in the story and how they work same thing involving how a harmonizer works in the fairytail world

Attribute Fire: Fire related magic

Attribute Water: water related magic, ice related magic

Attribute Earth: Earth related magic (dirt, stone, wood, metal)

Attribute Wind: Air/Wind related magic

Attribute Light: Lightning related magic, Light related magic, Fairy Law, Fairy Glitter, Celestial magic

Attribute Dark: Dark related magic, shadow related magic, Black magic, any type of magic with the word 'Dark' in it's name

Attribute None: Crash magic (for now)

So this is how a harmonizer's magic works. It doesn't cost magic to become or hold the desired form that the harmonizer wants but it cost magic to use the spells of the form. Maintaining the desired form may not cost magic but it costs the harmonizer's sanity making them go beserk if they lose their composure.

Types of fusions that follow their attribute:

Fire: ???, ???, ???

Water: ???, ???, ???

Earth: ???, ???, ???

Wind: ???, ???, ???

Light: ???, ???, ???

Dark: ???, ???, ???

None: Amon, ???, ???

Now onto if the elements counter each other or not. Well the answer is that certain elements do counter one another

Dark opposes Light

Earth opposes Wind

Fire opposes Water

Light opposes Dark

Water opposes Fire

Wind opposes Earth

Now the reason the 'None' element isn't on here is because it is a special case where it can't counter nor be countered by any elements.

Thats all we have for know your element 101

Till next time. I am your host Comethazel, I remember so you don't have to and I will see you next time

Buh Bye


	3. Switching To Wattpad

It's exactly as the title says I'm sorry to those who were waiting for me to post stuff on here but I also gotten into Wattpad but hey if it makes you all feel better there is a hell of a lot more content on there that I made than here so again I do apologize. I may return to posting on fanfiction but word of the wise my writing style will probably be so much more different. So this will not be the end

I have been your host Comethazel and I will see you all later


	4. WAIT PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU HATE

Hey everyone I'd like to say something to everyone since I'm pretty sure a whole lot of you are pissed at me for making content on wattpad and saying that I'm switching to it but I must you all to please not hate me entirely for this decision but it's just kinda hard to make up new ideas on a phone. I can hear you saying "But Comet aren't you making stories on Wattpad on your phone, if so then it should be just as easy to do it on here than there." Well my reasoning for that is because a while back I was making chapters for Demon Brothers and Prototype Uzumaki (and they weren't small chapters the were big and to be honest hurt my fingers to make) but when I went to save those chapters I saw it said "Save Complete" so I called it a night but the next day I checked on them almost all of the chapters were gone except for one paragraph so I tried to back it up by loading the data from when I last saved and when ever I selected the load it just wouldn't work so that hurt my soul greatly.

And yes I do agree with you all that are saying that "Wattpad is a cesspool of bugs and glitches" but for me it is also a place where many adore my stories (not to say that you and the others on Fanfiction don't) but it allows you to do a few more things on it like insert music and images as well as gifs (found a way to bypass that stupid 3 megabyte large gif rule).

And remember I'm not gone for good I'm just telling you all what I've been up to lately so please don't be completely disappointed in me

But recently I got a laptop (like yesterday) so making stories will be easier than before so like I said

I will come back to you all someday

Again I'm sorry I disappointed a lot of you but if you'd kindly at least check out what I've made then I will gladly appreciate it.

Until then I have been your host Comet and I will see you all next time


End file.
